Surrender
by NeroAnne
Summary: They wanted it. It was so damn obvious. They surrendered to the most dominant men around. And they loved it. For Jamzy and TheMizMagnet. XD.


_Title: Surrender_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them._

_Summary: They wanted it. It was so damn obvious. They surrendered to the most dominant men around. And they loved it. For Jamzy and TheMizMagnet. XD._

_ZZZZ_

"How many times has he called you?"

Mike grinned, staring down at his phone. "Six." His blue eyes glittered at the thought. He had the top dog, John Cena, wanting his ass. It was almost too fucking perfect. Especially since the guy was married.

Jeff grinned, "You ever gonna let him get you?" He brought a spoonful of vanilla ice cream to his mouth. "So many girls would kill to be in your place," he giggled, "and you just brush poor Cena off!"

Mike smirked, "Oh and how about you?" he picked up a strawberry, dipping it into Jeff's vanilla ice cream, "Completely avoiding the viper like you do, bad girl." He bit into the strawberry.

Jeff sighed, "He's got a daughter, Mikey," he reminded the younger male. He jumped suddenly as his phone vibrated in his back pocket. "Ugh, I hate that feeling. It reminds me of the time you shoved that fucking vibrator up my ass and made me leave it in the rest of the day."

Mike snickered.

Jeff brought his phone up to his ear, "Hello?" he opened his mouth for the strawberry Mike moved up to his lips.

"_I see you."_

His emerald eyed widened and he choked hard on the piece of fruit. He tried to calm down Mike, whose blue eyes had nearly popped out of his head.

The husky laugh through the phone caused Jeff's body to tingle. He licked his lips, looking around, "Where are you?"

"_Close…come into the bathroom. Bring your friend with you."_

Jeff's nose twitched in suspicion. "What the hell for?"

"_You either do it or I'll drag you by your fucking hair."_

Biting on his bottom lip didn't stop Jeff from letting out a little moan.

"…_Dirty girl likes dirty talk. Should have figured. You've got two minutes."_

Jeff shuddered when the line went dead. He gazed up at Mike. "Come to the bathroom with me," he breathed.

"You're a big girl, Jeff. I think you'd be able to use the potty on your-hey!" Mike dug his heels into the ground, trying to avoid going into the bastard. "Shit, Jeff! You horny slut, we already fucked twice before coming here!"

Jeff felt his face flush, seeing the rest of the people in catering watching them. "Shut up, Mike!"

Mike giggled, following after Jeff, "What's this about?"

"You'll see…" Jeff bit his bottom lip. Wait, what the hell was he doing? He didn't want Orton! Never! I mean, why would he wants a 6'4, blue-eyed GOD with tattooed arms…and gorgeous lips…and hard, long, thick cock…

"Uh, Jenny?"

Jeff growled, "Don't call me that in public, _Michelle_." They were the weirdest best friends ever. Friends with benefits, friends who acted like _girl_friends, nicknamed each other female names, (Jeffrey=Jennifer and Michael=Michelle), and even shared sex toys.

Mike rolled his blue eyes, "Kay. Wanna tell me what we're doing standing in front of the bathroom door?"

Jeff's eyes widened, remembering what they were there for. "Oh, shit…we need to leave." He reached out to grab Mike, but squeaked as they were both pulled into the bathroom.

Mike whined as his ass hit the cold floor. "Owe! Dammit!" he looked up and he paled. "…Jenny…"

Jeff glanced up through disheveled blue/purple hair. He flushed hotly.

Two pairs of blue eyes gazed down at them. Identical smirks on their handsome faces.

Mike sneered, "What could you two possibly want?"

Randy's eyebrows rose. "Wow, John, your little girl has a mouth on her."

"You're damn right she does, man." John smirked, his eyes glinting. "Imma put that pretty mouth in its place."

Mike knew what John was talking about, but being him, he decided to be stubborn. "Oh and where is my mouth's place? On your little dick?"

Jeff shook his head. Mike was just asking for a gag-job.

His emerald eyes widened when John smirked, grabbing tightly onto Mike's chin. He watched as his friend was pulled up into John's arms. He couldn't stop the gasp as Cena roughly pressed his mouth to Mike's.

Mike struggled hard, his hands coming up to hit at Cena's massive chest. It didn't work though, this only made Cena that much hotter, his large hands sliding down to grab at Mike's cute ass.

Jeff found himself flushing, his eyes hazing. He couldn't help it…they looked really hot together. Usually, Jeff bottomed more for Mike, because he simply loved being fucked…Mike, however, looked like he would be the one taking it from John.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist, jerking him to his feet. Jeff gasped in surprise, feeling Randy's hard cock press against his ass. "Ohhh," he blinked his eyes, trying to look back at Randy.

The bigger man made a low grunting noise, making sure that Jeff kept looking to the other men. "Shh…just watch, girly. Watch and get hot for me."

Jeff swallowed, his knees buckling a bit. He watched Cena press Mike up against the wall of the bathroom, the bigger man moving his hands down to Mike's waist, grinding against him roughly.

Mike let out an adorable little sound, his eyes opening slowly. He tilted his head back when John began to suck at his neck. Small, squeaking sounds escaped his throat. His designer jeans now had a noticeable tent.

Fuck, they were so hot together.

The way Mike fit so perfectly in John's arms…it was almost orgasmic.

Jeff bit his bottom lip, feeling Randy's hands grip tightly onto his hips before they slid over his bare-midriff stomach. Those long fingers played with his belly-button piercing, teasing it lightly before leaving it in order to pull and pluck at his hard nipples.



Mike glanced over at Jeff and Randy and he nearly came.

The taller man was whispering something in Jeff's ear, his large hands on Jeff's chest, long fingers pulling at the blonde's little nipples.

Jeff got real hot whenever someone played with his nipples. The proof was those amazing hips, gyrating up and swaying around. His lips were parted, soft pants escaping his mouth. His eyes were hazy and half-lidded, watching him.

Mike turned his attention back to John, who moved his hands down to his jeans. Mike lifted his hips eagerly, feeling John's fingers at his zipper, tugging it down quickly. He let out a soft moan as John slid his large hands into the back of his pants, tightly groping his ass.

"Mmm," Mike lifted one leg to wrap around John's waist, the heel of his shoe spurring John's ass, pulling him closer. He opened his mouth to the possessive kiss, not really giving a damn about John's wife for now.

"Remember," John murmured, pecking Mike's lips, "When I promised I'd get you on your knees?" his low husky voice caused Mike's body to quiver.

"I think so," Mike whispered, glancing over to see Randy pulling Jeff's hair back to expose the smooth, graceful neck. He hissed when John grabbed the back on his neck, forcing him down on his knees.

John smirked from above him, "I'm making good on that promise. Right now." He unzipped the zipper of his jean shorts, shoving the material down his hips and taking his boxers with them. He stroked at his large dick, the pink head dripping precum. "Suck my dick."

Mike stared at it. "Jesus shit…" his blue eyes narrowed. He wasn't much of a dick-sucker…that was Jeff's favorite thing. Sucking on a cock like it was one of his lollipops…Mike's eyes clouded over at the thought. Hm…

John smirked as Mike took a tentative lick at the weeping head. "Good?"

Hell, it was better than good. Mike smirked over at Jeff, who was still watching. "See, now I know why you never complain when you suck on my dick."

Jeff smirked playfully, "You won't be complaining either, Michelle."

"Michelle?" John snickered, "Man, you guys are weird." He grabbed Mike's chin, "C'mon my little Soldier of Seduction…take my dick down that loud mouth of yours."

"You've no idea how loud his mouth really is," Jeff murmured. He was currently moving his ass back against Randy, whose eyes had closed, growling softly at the sensation. "He likes to scream like a bitch while fucking me. It's almost embarrassing."

"Didn't hear you complaining honey," Mike cooed before wrapping his lips around the thick head. God, it felt so hot, stretching his mouth open. He gripped onto the thick base with one hand, stroking the skin roughly.

John licked his lips, staring down at him with lust-ladled blue eyes. The suckling sound Mike was making was enough to make him harder. "Such a sweet mouth, babe. You like suck on my dick?"

Mike nodded his head, not wanting to take that delicious cock out of his mouth. He reached a hand up, stroking at John's heavy balls. Feeling naughty, he dragged his teeth down the hard cock and pinched at one of the heavy balls.

John jerked in surprise, his cock hitting the back of Mike's throat, causing the younger male to gag. "Oh, so you want to get rough?" he grabbed onto Mike's hair and thrusted his hips forwards quickly.

Mike's eyes widened, feeling a good portion of that cock hit at the back of his throat. Mike and John both figured something out that day.

"He's got no gag-reflex!" John called out, thoroughly-pleased.

Jeff whined, "Oh, you asshole! Why'd you always let me suck on you then?"

Mike slowly slid his lips off of John's wet dick. "You haven't got a gag-reflex either, Jenny."

Jeff snorted, "Well, duh, but that's expected." He squeaked as Randy bent him over the sink.

Mike snickered at this before rubbing his fingers over the glistening cock. He grinned up at John, "Wanna cum on me?"

"No," John had a smirk on his face. "I'll save that for later. C'mere, sexy." He jerked Mike up and pressed him the door to the bathroom.

Mike blinked. '_Save it for later…?' _He had no time to think about it though, because the next thing he knew, he was naked from the waist-down and John was parting his ass cheeks.

He jumped in surprise when he felt John's wet tongue circling his tight pucker. "Ohhh, fuck," Mike dragged his nails down the door, panting hard against the cold surface, "Mm, John…"

John hummed, his tongue roughly plunging into Mike's tight little hole. He lapped at it before pressing a hard kiss on it. Pulling back, he rubbed his middle finger against the wet skin, sliding it in a bit before pulling it out quickly.

"Noo," Mike moaned, "Shove it back in, you prick." He could hear Randy snickering and he risked a glance. His eyes doubled in size, watching Randy rub the cockhead of his large dick against Jeff's dry passage. '_Oh, that'll hurt him.' _He couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

Until of course, his ass was torn open.

Mike let out a loud scream, his head titling back. He heard John snickering and he moaned lightly in pain. "You…suck…ass."

"Well, yeah. I just sucked yours, didn't I?" John bit his bottom lip before letting out a grunt. "Damn, you're so fucking hot in there…so hot."

Mike moved his hand to his lower abdomen. It was almost like he could feel that big cock inside him. "Mmm…I feel you inside me…so fucking huge and thick." He moved his hand back, moving it to the back of Cena's neck. _'I'm going to hate myself for it later, but…' _"Break my ass, John."



Jeff gripped the sink, panting and whining. He moved his hips back, desperate for more action. He whined when the thick head of a large cock eased back, pulling away from him.

"Fuuuck," Jeff whimpered. "Push it inside me already!" his legs spread wider.

Amused blue eyes glittered. "Your asshole is too tiny, honey. I'll break you if I just slam into you." Slowly, he pressing his wet head against the opening again, rubbing precum onto the pink hole.

'_Break me…' _Jeff nibbled on his lower lip, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He and Randy, so close together were such a vision. Both pairs of eyes glazed over in heated lust, Randy's muscle shirt stretched tightly over his chest, his gorgeous lips in that smirk…that irresistible smirk.

Jeff looked over when Mike screamed. He smirked. '_Oh, finally.' _His attention went back to Randy, feeling his fingers at his ass. "Mmm, something, anything, please!"

"I'll give you something," Randy grunted. He moved his fingers up to Jeff's mouth, "Make em nice and wet for me, honey."

Jeff did as he was told, sliding his tongue around those long fingers, sucking them hard, making sluttish noises all the while. He felt Randy grab his hair again, pulling on it harshly.

The long moan he released caused John to smirk.

"Shut her up, man," he told Randy, "You're gonna make someone come in here." He thrusted his hips up against Mike, pistoning his ass roughly.

"Shut your own bitch up," Randy hissed, eyes glinting. "I wanna be able to hear mine as I fuck her on this floor." He pulled his fingers away from Jeff's mouth and trailed them down to Jeff's pink hole. He shoved two of them inside quickly, his eyes watching the mirror as Jeff's eyes glazed over with need.

"Like that, honey? Like these fucking fingers up that tight ass?" Randy lowered his head, kissing Jeff's neck, sucking on it lightly. "That feel good?"

"Feels so good," Jeff panted, "Twist them."

Randy smirked, "Yes ma'am." He twisted his fingers around quickly, loving the mewls Jeff let out. "Fuck, that's so pretty…watching the way your cunt sucks in my fingers. You want more, honey?"

"More, more," Jeff moaned, "Gimme more!"

Mike's moaning was starting to get to Randy, too. The tallest male glanced over at his best friend, seeing him move Mike to his hands and knees. The kid looked so fucking good on his knees. His pretty mouth was opened wide, shrieking and wailing as John's cock tore inside him.

Hm…

Randy tore his fingers out of Jeff's ass, his dick jumping at the disappointed whine that escaped Jeff's throat. He grabbed Jeff hands, "Spread your ass for me, honey."

Jeff moaned, clutching tightly to his pale ass-cheeks. He spread them wide, his tight little hole exposed for Randy. "Fuck me, Randy."

Randy jerked his dick and slid it hard inside of Jeff, "Fuck yeah, that's one hot ass," Randy hissed, his mouth near Jeff's ear. "Get yourself off on me, baby."

Jeff pushed back against Randy, his ass moving back and forth. "You feel so good inside my ass, Randy. So big…breaking me in half."

"Yeah, you want me to break you, baby? Break you all over?"

"Fucking break me so good," Jeff begged.

"C'mere, honey." He fisted Jeff's hair, forcing him down on his hands and knees so that he was facing Mike.

Jeff bit his bottom lip, feeling Mike panting against his face. He stared up into wide blue eyes and he smiled softly. "Like it?"

"Hell no," Mike whispered, "I fucking love it." He pressed his mouth to Jeff's, kissing him hard.

Randy smirked, grateful for the distraction. He pumped his dick a few times, before spearing it into Jeff's ass.

Jeff jumped, biting down on Mike's lip.

Mike groaned and swallowed down Jeff's scream. He slowly released Jeff's lips, watching him hand his head in pleasure. "That good, Jenny?"

Jeff mumbled something incoherent, his ass tightening around Randy's large dick. His elbows balanced on the ground, his hands clenching in his hair. Loud pants and pained whimpers surrounding the room to go along with the thrust-slaps and grunting.

"Tight, tight, tight," Randy chanted, smirking hotly. "I think I might let ya fuck her one of these days, John-boy. She's got the tightest little cunt."

"I'm up for it," John grinned, "I'm sure my little girl's heat will give ya a good lay too."

Mike whined, "We're not girls!" he whined as his ass was slapped.

Jeff smirked, "Speak for yourself. I rather like being treated like a bitch."

Mike let his tongue trace Jeff's lips. "You're so good at it too!"

They fused their mouths together again, their tongues dancing and coiling.

Randy and John enjoyed the scene, their thrusts becoming more and more frantic.

Randy pulled out, spitting at Jeff's asshole, groaning when that tight little hole took in the spit. He rubbed his aching balls before gripping the base of his dick, slowly thrusting his cock-head into Jeff's asshole. He pulled out quickly, smirking as Jeff's tight hole clenched.

"Mm, no teasing," Jeff whined, his hands coming out to play with Mike's dangling balls. He squeezed them tenderly, opening his mouth for Mike's tongue to slide in.

Randy chuckled, sliding into Jeff's tight ass again. "You pretty girls wanna cum for us?"

Jeff and Mike both made sounds of need. Mike grabbed onto Jeff's cock, jerking it hard while Jeff slid his fingers up Mike's head, playing with the precum he found there. They both panted against their lips, whispering words of love and something-or-other.

Mike panted, a particularly harsh thrust causing him to squeeze Jeff's dick rather tightly.

Jeff wailed, his cum spraying out to coat at Mike's hand. He roughly jerked Mike's dick, moaning happily when Mike came also, feeling his hand get drenched in warm cum. He pressed his mouth quickly to Mike's so as to stop the loud scream.

"Ah, shit!" Cena hissed.

"Pull out, man." Randy panted.

They both pulled out of their girl's asses and aimed their cocks at their faces.

Jeff continued the kiss even as a large amount of cum soaked their faces. He pulled back, moving his tongue over Mike's cum-covered chin. As soon as he gathered up enough, he parted Mike's mouth, sharing the hot juice with his best friend.

Randy and John leaned against some stalls, panting hard at the scene.

"Fuck, that's too hot."

Mike moaned in silent misery, staring down at Jeff's face.

Jeff sighed softly.

They'd just surrendered to the men they had said they wouldn't.

…Oh, who cares?!

Jeff and Mike giggled, kissing lightly.

It was fucking great.



_***cackles***_

_**For two of my closest friends. XD.**_

_**TheMizMagnet- Does INCREDIBLE work. Rocks at the John/Mike pairing, like really.**_

_**Jamzy- Also really GREAT work. Makes the Randy/Jeff pairing so damn good. **_

_**XD.**_

_**Hope you liked, my loves!**_


End file.
